A New Elric
by forest303
Summary: Short story about a new baby Elric. Hope you like it!


_Hi Al,_

_How is everything in Xing? Did you marry Mei yet? Heh heh, no, but I hope you're living your life's dream by exploring all of that you can explore. And also learning the ancient ways of alkahestry. You're the only Elric that can do alchemy now, better make it count. Anyway, do you think you'd like to come home anytime soon because well..._

That was it. Alphonse could only see Edward's name at the bottom of the paper. Wait, he saw something very small scribbled halfway down the page…

"Winry's pregnant and she's due in a month?!" Al shouted.

Al and Mei were on the next train home.

* * *

"Edward! Didn't I ask you to take out the trash?!" Winry yelled.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ed sneered behind her back. When he stepped outside the door he was in for a big surprise.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed leaped into his brother's arms. Al fell backwards and dropped his luggage all over the grass. "How're you doing, Al?" Ed gave him a slug on the shoulder. He then saw someone in shadow above him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Mei!" He leapt up and gave her a giant hug as well. Since she was so small, frankly, he almost squished her.

"Al? Mei? Is that you?" Winry came out because she heard Edward yelling."It is!" She quickly waddled over to Al and gave him a hug. "Oh, look how much you've grown. I've missed you so much!"

"I've grown? Look how much you've grown!" Al said in complete shock. "Oh, wait I'm sorry! I mean, when I got Ed's letter a week ago, I didn't realize..."

"Oh, Alphonse. It's ok. I have grown, a lot. " Winry assured him and started to rub her rather large stomach. "Oh, Mei I didn't see you!" Winry added and gave her a hug as well.

"It looks like the whole family's here!" Ed exclaimed.

"Where's Granny?" Al asked as he began to pick up his luggage.

"She's headed for Rush Valley for an automail convention. She's going to learn the new techniques and see what kind of advancements are being made. I would have gone but..."She looked down to her stomach. "We thought it was best if I stayed home." Winry frowned. Al could tell that she was disappointed by this. "Um, Ed? Don't think you can use Al as an excuse." Winry angrily pointed to the trash bag at her feet.

"Alright, I'm going." Ed picked it up and slowly walked to the road.

* * *

Ed had to admit, having Al back was great. He didn't realize how much he had missed his younger brother. However, it had been very different having other people live in their house.

"Ed! You can't walk around in your boxers while Mei's here!" Al fumed at Ed one morning.

Ed had had change his living arrangements for his visiting guests, but he didn't mind as long as Al was there. Ed and Winry also had to be careful of how (and where) they "loved" each other. Al had made the mistake of walking in on them one night and the next day there was little eye contact between the three of them. A couple weeks later, when everyone had settles to the new situation, there was a knock at the door. Ed walked over and opened the door.

"Excuse me, is this the house of Winry Rockbell? I'm sure this is the address my friend gave to me." A middle-aged man pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Ed.

"Who's asking?" Ed said with a stern face.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Herbert Harper. I own a butchery. I'm afraid I'm in need of Miss Rockbell's help with my automail. I would have gone to my normal mechanic, but he's away on business. My friend told me about Miss Rockbell and said she was the best of the best."

"I'm sorry, I don't really know if she's up to-"

"Who's at the door Ed?" Winry walked up and smiled at the man.

"Hello."

"Hello, are you Miss Winry Rockbell?"

"It's Winry Elric now, but yes I am." She placed a hand on Ed's back. "Why do you ask?"

"My name is Herbert Harper and I was just explaining that I'm in need of a mechanic. I'm a butcher and my automail accidentally got caught in my meat grinder." He slowly raised up his arm to show a fragmented, shredded automail arm that was barely hanging on." Winry shrieked. "What have you done to your automail?!" She grabbed Ed's arm to regain her balance from almost fainting.

"I know, I'm sorry. This has never happened before." He glanced to the ground and then looked up again. "Please, miss, I make a living off of my hands. I can't live without them. I'll even offer you some free pieces of meat if you'd like?" She stepped over to him and placed her hands on his automail. Winry examined what needed to be fixed.

"Of course I'll help you, but it's going to be a lot of work." She stroked his arm and whimpered a little.

"Winry can I talk to you for a minute?" Ed said with a stern face. She looked up and slowly walked inside with him.

"Winry, I don't think you should be doing this in your…condition."

"Condition? Who do you think you are? Telling what and what not to do. I'm perfectly capable of handling this situation."

"But Winry! I'm worried for your health. And you know that you're going to have to get up every thirty minutes to pee. You do it all the time." he teased.

"My health is fine! This man's isn't. I can't turn him away!" She paused. "You said my hands were made to give life to others. What kind of life can this man have with his arm in this condition Edward?" She looked up at him genuinely concerned. Ed subconsciously held his right arm, one that used to be metal.

"Alright." He said quietly. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out to meet Mr. Harper.

"Come this way." Ed heard Winry say as she led him into her workroom. He was still angry. It wasn't good for her. He walked over and met with her in her workroom. He would keep an eye on her just to be sure.

* * *

"Mr. Harper, I'd like you to take off your shirt and lay down on this table."

"You can call me Herb." He smiled and she went over to her tools.

"Ed? What are you doing in here?"

"I just thought I'd watch." He smirked. She looked at him with narrow eyes. "Fine."

Winry walked over to her desk to grab the necessary tools in order to fix the arm. She then tried to pick up her toolbox, but it was too hard with her ample middle in the way. She sighed. "Ed? Can you move this?" She asked him even though she didn't really want to. She wanted to prove she could handle herself. He nodded and moved it immediately. Winry put on her second pair of eyes and got to work. Thirty minutes in, Ed was starting to get bored. Winry seemed in fine condition. She was sitting on a pillow because recently her back had been hurting, but that was about it. Ed stood up and stretched. He had listened to Herb tell Winry about is life as a butcher. Not that Ed didn't respect him for starting and owning his own business, but he just wasn't interested. He walked and looked over Winry's shoulder. He cringed at the sound of her blade against the metal. He always hated that sound and assumed she was too focused to notice. She put the tools down and took of her magnifying glasses. "Alright, we need to let that dry for a few minutes." She sat back and subconsciously rubbed her stomach. "Ed, what are you doing?" She looked up at him staring at her from behind. "Nothing. How are you feeling?" He knelt down beside her.

"Fine." She cupped the side of his face. "Oh, excuse me." She stood up and quickly hurried in the direction of the restroom. When she came back, she told Herb to lay back down and she started work again. About ten minutes into work, she noticed Ed was very close to her. He was looking at her from above, but he felt so much closer. "Ed." She growled. He leaned over to look her in the face. "Please." She motioned her hand to step away. He groaned and stepped back. But a little later he was sitting in a chair next to her, staring at her stomach with a determined look on his face. She looked over and she fumed through her nose.

"Ed, OUT!" _Slam!_ Ed stood dumbfounded and turned around to see a closed door behind him. He folded his arms and huffed.

"Fine." he mumbled to himself. " "I'll go see what Al's doing." He stomped out of the house and into the backyard. He found Alphonse in the backyard sitting and reading an alkahestry book. Ed sat down in a tight ball next to him.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"Winry kicked me out." He sneered. Alphonse chuckled. "You know how she gets about her work. She doesn't like anyone hovering over her and that's all you've been doing lately."

"Well I'm concerned about her. All of the tools she uses makes me nervous. What if she drops her blade and cuts through?" He pointed aimlessly at his stomach. "She won't let me watch her in there! She's so frustrating!" Ed started pulling at the grass beneath him.

"Don't take it out on the grass." Al responded slowly. "Ed, you have to be patient with her. She knows what to do. You can't control her." Ed groaned and lay down on the grass. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"You're so lucky."

"Why is that?"

"You've got a wife to love and a child on the way. Don't get me wrong, I'm having the time of my life living in Xing with Mei and traveling the world, but someday I hope to settle down like you have." Alphonse looked at Ed and playfully hit his arm. "We got lucky, Brother." Ed started to laugh and so did Al. They both had great smiles on their faces and were lying on their backs in the grass. Ed felt something nudge his metal leg.

"Oh, hey Den. You've been gone all day. Where were you off too?" He stroked the dog's fur and then went inside with Al; Den followed. Al went to look for Mei while Edward took off his shoes and sat on the sofa directly facing Winry's workroom. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry. He would have to wait.

* * *

Four hours later, Herb came out of the room.

"I'm fixed!" He shouted into the house. Ed and Al, who were both asleep on the sofa, jolted at the sudden noise.

"Yeah?" Ed said as he scratched his head and gave him an angry look for waking him up.

"Where's Winry?" Ed asked Herb. "She's still inside. She said she needed to clean things up."

"Al, can you-" Ed asked as he pointed to Herb.

"Oh, sure thing!" Al went over to Herb to collect his money and led him out the door. Ed went to talk to Winry in the room.

"So you were able to fix him, huh?" Ed questioned as he sat in a chair next to her.

"So long…so many small gears…so broken…" Winry said in a daze.

"Um, Winry?" Ed asked and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think that's the longest I've ever worked on fixing someone's automail all at once before." Her eyes were glazed over and she yawned. "I feel a little dizzy from the fumes." She placed a hand on her stomach. "Ed, can you help me up? I think I'm frozen in this position; I've been sitting for so long." He helped her stand and she suddenly had wide eyes. "Bathroom!"

"Wh-what?" Winry let go of his arms and rushed to the bathroom. When she came out she smiled, "That's better."

"Winry? I'm sorry about before. You can handle yourself. I'm just nervous."

"Thank you. Ed, I'm going to go take a nap. I don't feel very well."

"Oh, ok. Want me to help you up the stairs?"

"No, I'll be alright." She slowly turned and made her way out of the room.

Al looked up from the book he was reading. "Hi, Winry. So you were able to get Mr. Harper all fixed? He seemed very happy about your work. He said to thank you a thousand times over."

"It's my job to help people. But I am a little dizzy from all of the fumes so I'm going to take a nap." She stood and walked toward the bedroom. Ed followed her. "Winry, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Alright, I'll try to stay awake." She yawned.

"How are you really feeling?"

"I already told you, Ed."

"No, you said you were dizzy. You haven't had any pain at all?"

"Well, I'm not exactly comfortable if that's what you're asking. It's a lot of work to carry your child around." She snapped. His eyes narrowed at her, but then softened again as she let out a small whimper.

"Alright, well tell me if anything changes." Ed patted her stomach and then quietly left the room. He joined Al on the sofa again.

"You know what's funny? I think I know why Winry sleeps so much. She's got another body inside of her just like you did Ed, and _you_ sure slept a lot." Alphonse laughed.

"Well, it's a lot of work taking care of another person, Al." Edward sneered.

"I know Brother, and I thank you every day for it."

Ed yawned. "I'm going to join Winry. See you later." Ed quietly entered the bedroom and joined Winry on the bed. She stirred a bit and he froze.

"Hi, Ed." Winry curled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her in a loving embrace.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered and then kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

When Ed woke up, it was dark outside.

"We must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours." He looked over to his side to see Winry, but she wasn't there. "Where's Winry?" he said to himself. Ed slowly rose and stretched. He walked toward the kitchen and could hear Al yelling, "I told you that I don't understand that! It doesn't make sense!"

He walked into the room and saw Al's red face directly across from Mei's. She had her arms folded over her chest with a frustrated look on her face. "Well, then I can't help you." She stood up and went to stir a pot on the stove.

"Al?" Ed wondered.

"Brother, this alkahestry doesn't make sense." He had sadness in his eyes. Ed patted him on the back, "You'll get it. Just keep trying." He walked over to Winry and crouched beside her.

"When did you get up?"

"About an hour ago. I was never fully asleep. This baby keeps me awake nearly all night." Ed rubbed her stomach. "You know that's not good for your mother." He pointed a finger at her stomach and Winry giggled. "Boy, what smells so good?" Ed sniffed the air around him.

"Mei offered to make dinner. I wasn't feeling up to it really."Winry stroked the side of her stomach. Mei set down her spoon and looked at Ed.

"Edward, do you mind if I ask you something?" Ed nodded as she led him to the other room.

"What do you they're up to?" Al asked closing his book.

"Who knows. They're probably talking about alchemy." She flinched a little.

"What's wrong, Winry?" Al noticed her holding her stomach.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm a little uncomfortable."

"Would you like to move to the living room? It's more comfortable than these wooden kitchen chairs."

"That does sound better actually. Al, could you help me up, please?" Al nodded and pulled her arms. When Winry stood up, her stomach bumped Al.

"Er.." He stared at her belly. Al was still a little nervous around Winry's stomach.

"Opps." She apologized.

"Don't worry." Al assured in somewhat of a daze. He watched Winry waddle into the living room and plop down on the sofa. He sat in a chair across from her and started at the floor.

"Al are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm thinking." he paused. "Thinking about the future." He raised his head and saw Winry rubbing her stomach back and forth. They obtained eye contact and Alphonse gave her a half smile.

"Are you sure that's all?' Al stood and walked over to her. "I'm nervous too."

"About what?"

"I'm nervous about you, Winry."

"Me, why?"

"I know how hard it's been to carry Ed's child in you. I watch you walk around all day complaining to Ed. I want you to feel better that's all. I don't like to see anyone in pain."

"Oh, I'm just giving Ed a hard time, that's all. You don't need to worry about me, Al. I'll be alright." She smiled warmly at him. "Oh!" Winry squealed. "The baby's moving. Would you like to feel?" She patted the spot next to her on the sofa. Al occupied the spot and looked at her unsurely, "Ok." She guided his hand to the spot where the baby was kicking. Al's eyes grew big and he cheered, "I can feel it, Winry!" She laughed and placed her hand next to his. "This is what I feel about fifty times a day."

"Wow, it's just like Ed said, it's like there's a miracle inside of you."

"Oh, excuse me. Nature calls. Can you help me up again? I just don't have the strength today." Al helped her up and she walked off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in the pantry, Ed and May were talking about Winry.

"Edward, I need you to make sure that Winry's getting enough sleep. She needs as much rest as she can before the baby comes."

"When do you think that will be? It seems like it's been long enough, hasn't it?" Edward felt very anxious about when it would happen. He was not one for big surprises.

"It's simply not time yet. Winry's chi is harmonious with the baby's right now." May smiled.

"The ba-" Ed swallowed. "The baby's chi?" He said nervously.

"Yes, I can sense it." She smiled. "I have a feeling it won't be long now." She patted his shoulder and left to return to her pot.

"Won't be long now?" Ed choked.

* * *

"Mei, that dinner was delicious! I don't know if I've ever tasted anything like it!" Ed licked his lips and patted his belly. "I'm so full though! I feel like Winry." He held out his belly and compared it to hers.

"Ed!" Winry hissed. "Don't make fun of me!" Winry could feel her hormones bubbling at the surface.

"Oh, come on, Lighten up. I was only kidding." Ed joked.

"You're the one who made me look like this!" Winry hollered. She stood up sobbing and marched out of the kitchen. Ed moaned. He stood and yelled, "Winry, wait!" He followed her into the next room. Mei and Al exchanged an awkward glance. They started putting the dishes away and pretended nothing happened.

Ed found her sitting on the porch in the moonlight, sobbing.

"Winry…" He said slowly.

"Don't, Ed." She buried her face in her arms. "So, you think I'm fat."

"What? No I don't!" Ed barked. Winry didn't move. Ed sighed and sat down.

"Please, listen." She lifted her head slightly. Ed took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "You've got our baby in there! Ed reminded her. Winry sat up a little and slightly smiled.

"I'll…tell you a secret." Ed started, "I'm scared for my life for the baby to arrive, even more than you told me _you_ were. However, I am also overjoyed that it's you who I'm experiencing this with. I know I'm not an emotional person, but I really do deeply care for you Winry." Ed turned away with red cheeks.

"Ed?" Winry sniffed and put her hand on his red cheek. "Thank you." She leaned on his shoulder . After a while, they both came inside. Mei and Alphonse were both reading books in the living room.

"Goodnight Al, Mei."Edward said as he guided Winry up the stairs.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow." Al called to them.

"I guess they made up." Mei chimed in.

"They always do." Al said and then scooted a little closer to Mei.

* * *

The next morning, the sky was clear and the sun was hot. Alphonse and Mei were out in the backyard tending to the vegetable garden. Alphonse took off a glove and wiped his forehead. Suddenly, Mei gasped.

"I feel a strong energy coming from the house." And soon enough...

"Al! Al!" Ed screamed as he ran through the house.

"What is it, brother?" Alphonse shouted back when he saw his brother scrambling out the back door to meet him. "Winry's in labor!" Al's face dropped and the tools he held fell to the dirty ground. He quickly stood and rushed over to Ed. Ed's face looked of worry, but a slight smile crept up.

"Al, it's time." Ed said a bit out of breath.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Alphonse cried with delight. They two brothers both rushed into the house (with Mei following close behind) and stumbled into the kitchen. There they saw Winry sitting at the table sipping tea and reading the newspaper.

"Winry!" Al exclaimed.

"What?" She looked up worried that there was something wrong.

"What are you doin-"

"You guys know that the baby won't come for at least a few hours, maybe more. No need to get so worked about it now." She calmly said as she blew on her hot tea.

Ed and Al looked at her with blank faces.

"I-" Ed started to say but then sighed and sat next to her. Al turned and looked out the window. "Hey!" He shouted at the crows that were pecking at his hard work. He ran outside and shooed them away. Ed, Winry, and Mei all laughed and watched him flail about. Winry then winced and put her hand on her back. Ed looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's fine. I'm a little uncomfortable, that's all. You don't need to be worried."

But the problem was that Ed wouldn't ever stop worrying. He deeply cared for Winry and his new family.

"Oh!" Winry cringed. Ed rushed to her side. "What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a contraction." She slowly breathed through it and let out a sigh. "All done." Meanwhile, Ed was still holding his breath.

"Ed?" She asked and waved a hand in front of his face. Ed shook out of his daze and quickly stood up. "I'm fine, you're fine, we're all…fine." he squeaked. He sat down and looked at Mei.

"She seems fine to me. But do tell me what happened this morning, would you?"

"Well," Winry started, "Ed and I were asleep in bed and I woke up with a sharp pain from deep inside of me. Ed didn't hear me so I had to wake him up. He sleeps like a log, this one." Winry pointed a finger at him and Ed coughed, "That's not my fault!" Winry shook her head and continued, "Anyway, I woke him up and he asked me if I was positive and sure enough, the sheets were wet. Then I knew for certain." Winry replied with a smile. "And I don't know how to explain it, but I feel different today." She held the bottom of her stomach.

"Yes, your baby's chi seems to be a little unbalanced this morning, but no worry. That means it is soon!" Mei smiled and turned to the back door to go help Alphonse.

"How does she know all of this?"

"I suppose it's because she's grown up to be a healer and feel such energies as "chi". That's what Alphonse is having the hardest time with. "

"This chair is so uncomfortable. Let's move to the living room." Ed nodded and the two went to sit together on the sofa. Winry started to whimper.

"Ed, can you rub my stomach the way you did when I felt nauseas? It seemed to really help."

Ed gestured her to lay down in his lap. She did so and closed her eyes. Ed began to massage and rub her stomach. He made sure he circled the entire orb of her belly. He could also feel her "outie" belly button and smiled whenever he stroked over it." Winry happened to catch one of these smiles and asked, "What is it?"

"I can feel your belly button." He confessed with a laugh as Al walked in.

"Oh, uh, I can leave if you want-" Al blurted out as he turned away.

"Hey, Al! It's ok. Nothing going on here but baby making." He turned away hastily. "Wait! I mean mixing! No, baking or serving! No, serving comes later…Uh.." Ed said frantically.

"Brother! It's ok, I get it." Al said with very red cheeks. Ed sighed with relief and Winry quickly changed the subject.

"Al, How's the garden? Last time I saw you, you were off chasing the crows." Winry giggled at the memory. Al sat in a chair.

"It's work, but I've definitely made progress. It's sure to have fresh fruits and vegetables in the summer months. "

"Where's Mei?" Ed asked to change the subject even further.

"Oh, she's trimming her bonsai outside and then she'll bring it in. She says it's good luck too. Isn't Mei amazing?" Al asked not entirely directed at Ed and Winry. Ed could practically see the hearts in his eyes. Just then, Mei walked in carrying the bonsai Al told them about.

"Mei, I was just telling them about your bonsai tree."

"Alphonse, I didn't tell you this, but I'm actually giving this tree to Ed and Winry as a sign of good luck for the future." Mei looked over to see Winry still lying down and Ed rubbing her stomach. "It may be small now, but it will grow as your family grows! Congratulations!" Al was practically melting in the background. "By the way, how are you feeling Winry?" Mei asked as she walked over to her.

"Well…" She started but was cut off by another contraction. "Not good at the moment." Winry managed to squeeze out before she started breathing harder. She gripped Ed's hand and scrunched her face. Mei put a hand on her lower stomach, "Breathe through it, Winry." As soon as it passed, Mei had a concerned look on her face. "It'd be best if we moved you to the bedroom. It won't be much longer until you can't move yourself. "

"Ed, you're going to have to help me up. There's no way I can do it on my own." Ed chuckled and helped Winry up. Then, they all moved to the bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was in the bedroom when Mei asked, "Edward, Alphonse, would you mind waiting in the hallway? I'm going to check Winry's progress. Ed and Al nodded and spoke to each other in the hallway.

"Brother, this is so exciting! Can you believe it? "

"I really can't. It's all happening so fast. This feels like when Mrs. Sutara had her baby. My heart is racing the same way." Ed's hand gripped tight.

"Yeah, but now it's your baby, Brother!" Al smiled with delight while Ed got stiff and jerked a little.

"Ed, you and Winry will make great family together."

"You think so? In the back of my mind I just can't help but think of our own father. I don't want my children to resent like I did to my father. I'm scared to disappoint them, Al. What if I'm not a good role model. I don't even like milk. Isn't that the best thing for kids?" Ed slowly put his head into his hands and sighed.

"Are you kidding?" Al marched right in front of his face. "You took care of me for my entire life! I know you better than anyone and you try to tell me that you're worried. You're such a selfless person and would do anything to try and save someone. You're honest, and thoughtful. After all that we've been through, " Al tried not to tear up, but he couldn't hold it in, "Everyday I'm so grateful that I have you as a brother!" Ed paused and touched his heart and stood up and hugged his brother. "Me too, Al. Me too." He felt his eyes water up and hugged Al even tighter. Then they both heard the door open.

"Mei!" Al called to her.

"Winry would like to see both of you." She smiled back. Ed and Al both walked in together, discretely wiping their eyes.

"Oh, boys!" She cried with tears in her eyes. "Come, sit next to me." They each sat on one side of her. She took each of their hands in hers.

"I want you both to know how special you are to me. Ed, you already know how I feel, but Alphonse, you are like my little brother. I'm here for you whenever you need me! I need you to know how important you are."

"Um, thanks Winry." Al looked at Ed and whispered over her sobs, "What is she talking about?"

"No idea." he whispered back. Suddenly, Ed felt Winry's grip on his hand tighten.

"Ow, Winry, that hurts." Ed looked at Winry's face, which was flushed red and she was gripping her stomach.

"Looks like it's time!" May exclaimed. "Winry, don't hold your breath!" Winry obeyed and let out a big gasp of air. "Ed, it's definitely time." She tightened up at the end of her sentence. Mei took Al's hand, "Can you go get some boiling water and towels? And also a pair of scissors?"

"And ice!" Ed croaked. "She's burning up!"

"Right away!" Alphonse rushed out of the room and in no time he was there with all of the necessary supplies. Meanwhile, Ed was trying to coach Winry.

"Our baby is almost here!" He said with a slight tone of shock

"I don't want it to come out Edward!"

"What goes in must come out. It's equivalent exchange. But just think, we added a little part of each of us and out comes a baby!"

"Alchemy freak." She mumbled. "Ed, hold my hand, here comes another one! Mei looked over at Al who had a look of panic on his face, same as Ed's.

"Alphonse, I think you'd better wait outside." Al nodded. He smiled at them and then went out into the hallway.

"You can do it Winry!" He shouted through the door. He turned and sat, patiently waiting, in a chair beside the room.

* * *

"This is really it?" Ed broke into a sweat. He was so nervous for himself and Winry. Winry didn't know what she felt. She groaned from all of the pain she endured.

"Winry, are you almost ready to push?" Mei exclaimed excitedly.

"No." Winry replied with dead seriousness. "But you have to." Mei looked worried. She didn't understand Winry's sarcasm.

"Aarrgg!" She grunted. Ed made a rash decision and decided to sit behind Winry to support her. He took her arms and braced her against himself.

"We can do this, Winry!" he determined.

"We? Idiot!" She bared down whenever Mei told her to.

"Ed…"She slowly said in between gasps

"Shh…just focus on my voice. Winry, you a strong person and I love you. I know you can do this." he gave her hands an extra squeeze.

"Thank you, Ed." He could hear that she was crying. She gave another yell and pushed again. Sitting behind her, Ed felt the same intensity that she felt. He rubbed her shoulders and was there for her to hold onto during the birth. Ed's mind was running a mile a minute. He was going to be a father! Is this how excited his father was when he was born? He suddenly missed his mother and silently thanked for all that she went through to give birth and to raise he and his brother. His attention was back in the moment when he felt Winry grip his hand.

"Alright, one more push!" Winry forced the last amount of her energy into one final strain.

The room was silent. Then a baby's cry suddenly flooded the room.

"Hooray!" Al shouted from outside.

"Here's your son." Mei said proudly. He was wrapped in a white blanket. He had golden hair and golden eyes just like his father, uncle, and grandfather before him.

"He's beautiful." Winry cried and held him close to both she and Ed.

"I have a son. Alphonse get in here! I have a son!"

Alphonse ran into the room, but with his eyes covered just in case.

"It's ok, Al." Winry told him. "You can open your eyes now.

"Oh, wow!" Al bubbled.

"I have a son! Awesome, awesome, awesome!" Ed beamed. Winry laughed. "A person creating another person. I'm still amazed by this."

"Congratulations!" Mei cheered. Then she hugged Alphonse.

"What should we name him Ed?" Winry softly asked.

"He looks like a William to me." Al said peacefully. Ed and Winry both looked up at Al who had his eyes glued on the new baby.

"That sounds perfect, Al. My little William." Winry said gingerly.

"Alphonse, we should give them a little time?" Mei mentioned.

"Ok." He took her hand and they both left the room together.

"Winry…you are so strong," Ed's eyes teared up a little, "I'm so happy that you're my wife. I just…I wish I could have done something more to help you."

"But you did, Ed. You've always been there to support and comfort me and it was no different today." By now, she was crying too.

"This is our son, William." Ed said proudly, still with tears in his eyes. "Winry, you're amazing." He placed his hand on the baby's head. "And so are you, Wil."

Winry and Ed were silent for a few minutes. They sat there crying and loving their new child. Ed walked over and invited Mei and Al back in.

"Congratulations, Uncle." He joked with Al.

"Congratulations to you to, Father." Al joked back. Then they both hugged each other once more. Ed again, joined Winry on the bed and Al stood next to them with his arm around Mei. This was truly a magical day.


End file.
